falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Lug Nut (Terminal Secrets)
Lug Nut 'is a character in the radioplay series Terminal Secrets. H'e appears as one of the main characters in the pilot episode, DOSE. Biography Lug Nut was an earth pony who worked in the maintenance levels of Stable 81. Like most of his fellow stable dwellers, he was afflicted with the "Necrocerebriosis" disorder (which was created as part of the Stable 81 experiment). He would get painful migraines after going a day or so without a dose of the prevention serum. His wife Honeydew was particularly sensitive to the disorder. When she had a change of her hours at work, the serum seemed to lose its effectiveness. Not matter what they tried, nothing relieved the pain. Finally, at a low point of her suffering, she hung herself in their room, where Lug Nut and Pink Pippin found her. Lug Nut began spiraling with rage and drinking heavily. He started really questioning why they all suffered so much and what exactly was going on with the doses of serum they had to take every day. He began questioning if there was already a permanent cure to the disorder that the doctors weren't giving the regular stable dwellers. His longtime friend Green Orchard tried to help him deal with the grief, but there was no use. As Lug Nut delved deeper into theories about the serum, Green Orchard would begin to distance himself, just focusing on his daughter and his own family. As the years went on, the suicide rate was increasing at a shocking rate. To Lug Nut, each one was an example of something going horribly wrong and he would pass out fliers and demand more transparency from the doctors. Eventually, more and more of the Stable began to agree. A piece of hard evidence would be uncovered when a fellow maintenance worker would discover a secret HVAC system not on the blueprints that was connected to the medical level. He believed that this was proof that they were poisoning the air. The Overmare arrested Lug Nut, but it was too late. The word was already out and there was a popular revolt. He was broken out of the jail and they stormed the Overmare's office, killing her in the process. One of the programmers aligned with Lug Nut began working to transfer Overmare control. The medical level was the last one sealed up, Doctor Needle and her staff hidden inside. The serum supplies outside of the level ran dry over the days and several stable dwellers began dying. Green Orchard was on the brink himself, spurring Pinkin to go down and try to reach the level herself. Lug Nut captured her, and with her medical password they were finally able to break in. They killed most of the doctors holding Doctor Needle at gunpoint. Lug Nut demanded the real cure to what was happening. With no where else to run, Doctor Needle revealed the full truth of the Stable 81 experiment. They were all confused and horrified. Needle showed no remorse, and ultimately blamed Lug Nut for the deaths that had happened after his wife. In a rage, he blew off her head with his shotgun. The group were still stunned by the revelation, unsure of what to do next, when a thick white gas began shooting down from the ceiling... Quotes * "How DARE you lecture me on power?!?! You have literally had all of us on a chemical leash from the beginning... What are you pumping into the air? Where is the permanent immunity, not this daily dosage horseshit that you’ve kept us slave to." * "Doctor Needle... You’re the only one left... You better start talking, otherwise we’ll have to torture you... just like you’ve been torturing us all these years. Except, instead of a syringe, I’ve got a shotgun. I could hobble your legs one at a time and let you army crawl your way down into the Cold Storage Laboratory..." Behind The Scenes * Lug Nut was voiced by EAST Corp co-founder, SkyBolt. * Green Orchard and Lug Nut having jobs in the agricultural and industrial sectors respectively was meant to cast them as part of the "regular folk" in the stable... removed from the scientific and leadership classes. Their diverging reactions to what happens (and drifting apart) is meant to show both sides of the dichotomy ofthe population's suffering. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Terminal Secrets Category:Main Characters (Terminal Secrets)